cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Charles Hansen
Charles Hansen, also known as Chris Hanson, is a deceased CAW superstar formerly featured in OLW, DCWL and PCF. Outer Limit Wrestling Charles Hansen made his OLW debut by beating "Burnout" Ben Adams for the OLW World Heavyweight Championship. He is set to face Marty Andrex, who won the OLW No, 1 Contender tournament, at Breakout. Power CAW Federation Charles Hansen made his PCF debut in a match against Ken Shamrock where Chris Jericho interfered. Nonetheless Charles Hansen was able to win the match. Derek's Championship Wrestling League Charles Hansen made his DCWL debut facing Chris Johansen and winning against him. He then continued his winning streak by beating Ryu in an ACWL Paid For match and then beating James Bond for the No. 1 Contendership for the DCWL Cruddyweight title. At CAW Battlefield Charles Hansen won the Cruddyweight title and in the following show he retained it against Ed Kewl and won the Hardcore Title. His undefeated streak ended on 15th February 2010 when he faced Suspect in a webmatch. Throughout his DCWL career, it should be noted that he was referred to by the incorrect name of "Chris Hanson". This was never remedied, even after Derek the V Extreme was made aware of the mistake. Hansen's Undefeated Streak (January 4th - February 15th) *1) Defeated "Burnout" Ben Adams on OLW Webmatch *2) Defeated Ken Shamrock on PCF Webmatch *3) Defeated Chris "Shocker" Johansen on DCWL Show 13 *4) Defeated Ryu in a ACWL Paid for Match on DEC Mania *5) Defeated James Bond on DCWL Show 15 for No. 1 Contendership for the DCWL Cruddyweight Title *6) Defeated Larry O'Leone on CAW Battlefield for DCWL Cruddyweight Title *7) Defeated Ed Kewl on DCWL Show 19 to retain DCWL Cruddyweight Title *8) Defeated RJ the Robot on DCWL Show 19 for DCWL Hardcore Title **He would finally suffer a lost to Suspect on a DCWL Webmatch Death On September 13th 2010, Charles Hansen was murdered by Derek the V Extreme after requesting a release from DCWL. Derek the V Extreme beat Charles Hansen to death while shouting the words, "YOUR NAME IS CHRISHANSON!". Derek was charged in court for the murder and found guilty, and was sentenced to three weeks of community service and a $75.00 fine. Rebirth Charles/Chris rose from the dead on December 7th, 2010, to battle his murderer in a DCO Special Ladder Match for the DCO DCWL Hardcore Resurrection Championship. In a hard fought and emotional battle, Hansen/Hanson defeated Derek to capture his first posthumous CAW championship. Finishers * Continuous Powerbomb to Death Valley Driver * Hansen Chokeslam * Super Death Valley Driver * Shooting Star Press Championships and Achievements * 1x OLW Championship * 1x DCWL Cruddyweight Championship * 1x DCWL Hardcore Championship * 1x NAW Hardcore Championship * 1x DCO DCWL Hardcore Resurrection Championship * 2x FNW Tag Team Championship - with Masterbubu Entrance Themes * The British Invasion by Dale Oliver (Current) Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:Deceased CAW Category:Those who defied fate Category:FNW Category:DCWL